Ocean Eyes
by ThePelleknight
Summary: The reader gets in contact with Lucifer and they start to know eachother better
1. I've been watching you

Ocean Eyes

I've been watching you

"Stupid Idea!" you thought. You stood in a crappy motel room and tried to pack your stuff without waking your friends.

You had meet the Winchester two years ago. A Demon had caught and tortured you while you were on a hunt.

The boys found you after four days and you'd stayed since that day. They were like brothers to you but things have been gotten complicated.

Last week you and the boys meet Lucifer. He was summoning death for the upcoming apocalypse and you tried to stop him.

The way he starred at you never left your head. He offered to delay the apocalypse if he could keep you. Of course, the Winchesters refused to give you up. The plan failed and you took in consideration to gor with him.

So today you decided to sneak out and find Lucifer. To let him keep or kill you. What could happened. If your sacrifice means that you can give your brothers more time to find a way to stop the apocalypse it would be worth it.

You took your backpack and walked out of the room. All you left was a note which simply said: "Bye, Boys."

It was cold and a slow storm let the trees whisper. You took a deep breath and prayed to Lucifer. Seconds later you felt cold breath on your neck. Slowly and careful you made step forward and turned around. There he stood. Starring with this strange fascinated look in his eyes.

"Little, you are like your brothers." He let out a slow sigh. You shivered.

Lucifer held up his hand to snapp with his fingers and you closed your eyes. Against your expectation you were not dead. You opened your eyes and realised that you were in a nice living room

You looked at him confused. "Get comfortable until I come back!"

He disappeared and you were left alone. Confusion was replaced by fear. You were kidnapped by the Devil. And you didn't have very good experience with that.

You started wandering around the house after you had found your bedroom and hid your stuff under the bed. When you arrived in the Devil's kitchen you heard the flutter of wings behind you. You turned around and you saw Lucifer looking at you with a toothy grin.

"Everything alright?", he asked. You took a step back. "Why would you care?" Lucifer stood up straighter, if that was still possible ."I have my reasons."

He looked frightening and powerful. You started to panic.

Your heart beat faster and your breathing got heavier. It all reminded you of your time with the Demon. Lucifer suddenly looked concerned and started walking towards you. "Y/N?" You felt your eyes widen and your skin got pale as your back hit the kitchen sink. He reached out to touch your shoulder as you started to stutter in panic, "'Please… don't!" He stopped and you closed your eyes. "He is NOT Stefan!", you thought. You opened your eyes again and manage to breath normal again.

Lucifer had stepped back and looked surprised. He opened his mouth to say something but you cut him off "I'm sorry." You turned to the side, leaned your elbows on the sink and laid your head in your heads.

"You had a panic attack?", Lucifer asked. You nodded before you faced him again. "Don't worry, Satan. It's not your fault." He looked a bit offended but still worried. "Is there something is should know about you, Y/N?"

"What do you want from me?" He held his hands up in defends, "I've been watching you since we meet. You seem interesting and I'm not sure what I really want. Talk. Play some games, share some stories I lately heard that humans enjoy a thing called Netflix and Chill. What is that by the way?"

You swallowed. "It's something that… we are not going to do." You crossed your arms and looked down for a second and got angry "Why me? If it is just about talking you could have picked anybody. But it had to be Winchester. Am I a guest or hostage?"

Lucifer sighed in incensed surprise and looked at you as if he would rethink something. You took all your courage and walked passed him straight into your room and closed the door behind you.


	2. For some time

Ocean Eyes

For some time

You still sat in your room with your back on the door. "Did I just yell at Satan and locked myself in my room?", you thought. Lucifer knocked, "Y/N, what happened?" All you heard was your heartbeat. The least thing you wanted was to explain something to Lucifer. He didn't knock again but you knew he was there. "I'm…", you started, "This wasn't about you."

Your breath stopped as you heard that Lucifer sat down. "Tell me. You're not leaving so soon we have time."

Not soon. So you were a hostage. To find the right words in this situation was harder than you thought it would be. Actually you never thought about something like this at all. "I think we need to work on ourselves before we can… talk about us."

There was a long silence until you felt it. A metallic sizzle in your head.

Lucifer was trying to read your mind. Someone tried before but you were able to stop him, but Lucifer? Stop an Archangel?

You could at least try. You closed your eyes and just… tried. Where would he search? How could you kick him out?

You noticed him when he was digging through memories. Pictures flashed in your head.

Childhood, family, hunting. You really focused when he reached the moment of your twelve year old self killing your first vampire. The sizzle got louder and your head felt like it was going to explode. You held your ears when the sizzle turned into a high-pitched whistle.

And then you got him.

The sound stopped and you gasped for air.

A liquid ran out of your nose and you wiped it away. It was blood.

Now you even had to scared of going to sleep. It would give him time to look at all you were hiding. You heard Lucifer sigh and then leave.

After an hour you decided to go out and try to apologies. Maybe he really just wanted to talk. The first step out of your room was the most careful. Still checking your sides you moved towards the living room. Lucifer sat on the cough. Waiting. His hands laid folded in his lap and he smiled malevolent.

"Hello there!", he said. He seemed to almost enjoy your fear.

"Hi…ehm", you stuttered, "I want to apology. Everyone would say that I didn't show enough respect to someone like you."

He huffed smiling and answered in a deep hypnotic voice. "Sweetheart, there is no one like me." You had to swallow. "But don't worry, little lamb. You're afraid. Fear has a… quite sweet smell."

The uncomfortable feeling of being watched crawled up your back and you made a fist to stop your hands from shaking. You had to swallow. "But don't worry, little lamb. You're afraid. Fear has a… quite sweet smell."

The uncomfortable feeling of being the one everyone stares at crawled up your back and you made a fist to stop your hands from shaking.

"So… what do you want to talk about?", you asked. Suddenly his body language changed. He sat straight up moved to the side of the cough and pointed at the free spot. He looked at you with an almost cute surprised smile. "Sit!"

It was for the best to follow his orders so you walked to him and sat down next to him. You tried not to sit to straight and you both faced each other.

"Y/N, I will never lie to you if you promise to do the same. " Unexpected and not really welcome. You can't tell him your secrets, you never told anyone. Not even Sam and Dean. "Okay, I promise." It slipped out before you could stop yourself. But the angel was pleased. "Very tell me! What do you think of me?" What do you think of Lucifer? An Archangel. A serial killer. The creator of Demons. But he wasn't that bad. He didn't hurt you. He even wanted to help when you panicked. "I think that you are not as bad as I thought you would be." He listened interested so you kept going. "You are actually… okay."

While he nodded you allowed yourself to look at his eyes. They weren't cold but still icy blue. They were friendly not evil. Just magical. You catched yourself starring and looked on the floor. "Thanks", he suddenly said and you looked at him again, "you are very nice." This time you blushed and looked away. "What?", he asked. You smiled.

"I didn't expect a compliment from…"

"Satan?"

"I was gonna say an Angel."


	3. Can't stop staring at those ocean eyes

Ocean Eyes

Can't stop staring at those ocean eyes

Lucifer tilted his head. "You see something I don't see?"

"Most of the Angels I meet were dicks." He crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Are you saying I'm a dick?" "No, no, no!" , you said and laid your arms around your stomach, "you are… pretty… cool." You blushed and turned away as you realised what you said.

But Lucifer only laughed. It was a soft, amused laugh. You looked back at him and stared at his eyes. Different shades of blue in perfect harmony. "Your heartbeat got very fast, Y/N. You're sure you're alright?" Awkward. You shook your head, "I'm alright."

He nodded slowly. Then bowed down to bring his and your face on the same height to look into your eyes. "Don't lie." You nodded and he put two Fingers under your chin. Slowly he forced your head to turn. "Where did you get that scar on your neck?" He carefully stroked over the bite mark on your throat.

"I was bitten by a vampire when I was twelve." He took his hand away when you faced him again but you could still feel where his icy fingers were. "Do you have any other scars?" Yes, you had. From your time with Stefan but you couldn't tell him. You never told anyone. Not even Sam and Dean. "Yes, a Ghul slit my wrist and tried to eat me.", you said.

Lucifer looked confused and took your wrist, "I heard people bleed out pretty fast. Did my little brother heal you?" You opened your mouth to say something but you cut off when Lucifer rolled up your sleeve.

He rolled it up to far and two scars got visible. "Two?" "He…", you tried to find a way to explain, "He missed at the first try." You pulled away.

And then he gave you that look again. His eyes lighted up with interest, surprise and worry. How could you not stare. He looked like he was thinking and you kept staring at those ocean eyes.

Suddenly he leaned back and clapped his hands.

"You are free to do whatever you want except leaving. Are we clear?"

"Yes."

"Good.", he disappeared.

You two had these meetings everyday. Before you were going to tell him about your hunting experience you killed your time with reading.

The questions started to get away from your story and started focusing on what you were reading. After three weeks with him you got used to the sudden appearing and didn't jump every time he said Hello.

You just finished telling him about your favourite song as he asked you,

"Would you like to dance with me?"

"What?", you asked surprised.

"Dance! With me! Music, nice clothing…"

"I know what that is but why?"

"I heard people enjoyed that", he shrugged, "so would you like to dance with me?"

How were you supposed to say no? "Okay."

He smiled like a boy on Christmas eve and it made your heart melt.

"Put a dress on, walk outside the front door at 9pm. You will see where."

You went to your room and opened the closet. Multiple different dresses in beautiful colours. You tried many dresses but the choice fell on a blue one. After you put the Make-up on you checked yourself in the mirror. You looked stunning. The dress covered most of your body and was a wide fluffy from the waist down. The Make-up made your eyes look bigger and your lips glowed red.

"To battle.", you said.

Carefully you opened the door and stepped outside. You walked out, looked to the left and your jaw dropped.

In the garden stood a huge pavilion with light strings. The trees around it looked like they were out of a fairytale.

Lucifer wore a suit and stood in the middle of the pavilion's wooden floor.

You moved closer and with a heart warming smile he stretched his hand out for you.

You took it and the moment took your breath and it was that moment you realised you were in love.


	4. Burning cities and napalm skies

Ocean Eyes

Burning cities and napalm skies

The Archangel pulled closer and looked in your eyes like he was asking for permission. You nodded. He put his hand on your hip and you laid yours on his shoulder. For moment you two just looked at each other until he snapped his fingers and "Thinking out Loud" started playing. You exhaled smiling and looked at your feet. Lucifer put two fingers under your chin and forced you to look at him. You both got back in position and started to dance slowly.

You had to admit he was pretty good. Time flew and the song skipped and you only catched the end of the song. "Beautiful dancing song.", you thought. Perfect by Ed Sheeran started playing. You smiled and you heard Lucifer laugh softly. You loved that song and he seemed to like the Artist too. _"Dancing in the dark with you between my arms"_ You sang along in your head. "Your quite a fan, aren't you?", you asked.

"Hmm-mm.", he agreed. He rubbed over the fabric of your dress with his thumb and hummed with the song. _"When I saw you in that dress, looking so beautiful. I don't deserve this, darling, you look perfect tonight"_ And then it clicked in your head. The song went on and as if he had read your mind, he pulled you closer. "Well I found a woman, stronger than anyone I know.", Lucifer sang. He span you around held you by your hands. You stared at each other again and you both knew.

The devil fell for a human at last and you irreversible under his spell.

He pulled you back into his arms again. Your movings got faster as the song switched over to Poisen by Rita Ora. As the refrain started he suddenly lifted you up and kept you above him for a moment. He let you down and held you close. "Lucifer…", you whispered.

His lips ghosted over yours. You felt his cold breath on your lips and starred at his eyes. His pupils delighted and you held on to each others bodies like you were holding on to your life. His eyes slowly closed as he leaned closer to you. Your eyes fell shot as your lips finally meet.

It was like Ice meet Fire. Your heartbeat was wild and his cold body cooled you down. It still felt like you were on fire.

It was him who made the first step so he continued to kiss you. His hands on your back and yours behind his neck.

He pulled away and looked into your eyes.

"Y/N?"

"Yes."

"I think I'm in love!"

"How come?"

He laughed and his lips moved over yours again. You started dancing again.

"It's just…", he looked shy.

"You look cute when you are shy.", you said.

He thought about his choice of words for a minute.

"When I see your face. I can't find anything I would change. And when you smile I just have to stare. Because… you are amazing."

You blushed and looked at Lucifer's happy smile.

"I accept this as a love confession, ignoring the fact that you were quoting Bruno Mars."

Lucifer stared at the ground embarrassed. "You got me there."

You put to fingers under his chin and forced him to look at you. He moved down and kissed you. The kissed got faster and you started you tugged on his tie. Lucifer laughed. "Not here."

He snapped his fingers and you too stood in a huge tent with a transparent roof.

"Human!", Lucifer growled and started working on your lips again.


	5. Fifteen flares inside those ocean eyes

Ocean Eyes

Fifteen flares inside those ocean eyes

"Angel." ,you said.

You two laid on the mattress and looked into each others eyes.

Lucifer moved in nuzzling his nose against yours, before moving to kiss your cheek so gently you weren't sure if it happened until he did it again and again, moving lower each time until he reached your neck.

Your breathing became shallow as his hand ran down the length of your back, over your ass, down the back of your thigh to your knee where he pulled your leg over his hip. He ground his hips into you, rubbing his hard bulge against you. Causing you to gasp and pull away. You sat up and Lucifer followed.

"I have to confess something. I actually never did something like this before. Like… having sex. I heard it…hurts."

He sighed deeply, grabbed your chin lightly and looked you in the eye "Do I look like I want to hurt you?"

"No."

Lucifer wrapped his arms around you pulling you back, so your were sitting on his thighs with his knees bent under him.

"You don't have to be afraid." he said his voice deep and husky as he let go of your chin and wrapped one arm around you to gently stroking the soft skin of your thigh, the other around your back, pulling you back onto his hard on, causing you both to let out a moan.

"Lucifer…." you say breathlessly

"I'll stop if you want me to" he said and started kissing your neck.

"Don't stop.", you whispered and felt him smile against your throat.

Lucifer slips his hand from your thigh to your back to slowly open your dress. You stopped him as he attempted to pull it over your head.

"I can start if you don't want to." You didn't respond but he knew the answer. He removed his hands from you and started to undo his tie and removed it together with his shirt and coat.

You stared down at his perfect muscles and felt even more self conscious.

His fingers moved to the edge of your dress and slowly started to push it up. You nodded and helped to pull it over your head.

Lucifer leaned back to examine your body. His eyes wandered over your collarbone, chest and ended at your stomach.

"Why would you hide this admirable piece of art from me?"

You blushed, "It's not the front I'm hiding."

He moved up again and rested his hands on your hips.

"More scars?", he asked. You nodded.

His hands slowly moved around you and stroked your back. Lucifer leaned closer to your face.

"We don't have talk about this today."

You moved your hands around his neck started kissing again.

He moved over to your neck and you let our a moan.

He was growling loudly as he removed your arm from his neck, rolling you on the mattress, pinning you beneath him as he claimed your lips once again.

"Too many clothes " he pants against you lips as he pulls back to remove his pants.

He carefully removes your bra and then your panties until you laid perfectly naked beneath him.

He drowned you in, the word "beautiful" before immediately dropping his head and taking your breast in his mouth. He sucked slowly, your back arching in response. Unable to take any more you plead with him.

You absolutely lost yourself under his touch. "Lucifer please, I need you" he looked in your eyes before kissing you again. Pulling back only to remove his boxers. He lifts you legs around his hips as he positions himself at your entrance, looking back at you, giving you a chance to change you mind.

"I'll try to be careful."

Tightening your legs around him, you nodded "Please". He slowly thrust forward and buried himself inside of you.

Every ounce of air rushes from your body as you grown in bliss, he fills every inch of you perfectly. He starts moving. Slowly you rocked against each other, echoes of bliss filling the room.

"Y/n, your so tight", Lucifer slammed into you faster bringing you closer to the edge.

You both moved in a perfect rhythm and your moans filled the tent.

Lucifer groaned your name as your muscles clenched around him. He shuddered, his own orgasm over taking him. He collapsed on top of you, catching himself on his forearms save squashing you.

His head nestled on your shoulder, his nose nudged your neck as he began kissing it again. You giggled, before he looks at you with a predatory look in his eye as he claims your mouth.

"How long are you planning to stay?", he asked.

"Forever.", you answered

He pulled out and rolled to the side, taking you with him so you laid on his chest.

Lucifer caressed you back and kissed you on your forehead.

"I don't ever want to leave this tent, Lucifer. Not ever.."

Lucifer giggled, "Now we can be together. Forever."

He held you close and watched over you until you fell asleep.


	6. Your Ocean eyes

Ocean Eyes

Your ocean eyes

"Fell.", you repeated, "what was it like."

It's been 4 months since you and Lucifer became a couple and you thought it's time to share more private things.

"It hurt.", Lucifer said, "and I felt lost and betrayed. The feelings never left but after some time I got really good at handling it."

Both of you said nothing for a moment.

"Your turn.", he began, "it's time you tell me about your scars."

You hesitated and scratched your neck. You hated to think back.

"I don't want to force you to anything. I just want to know. Show and speak."

You took you shirt off so you only had your bra on your upper body. "Most of them are from my time with Stefan. He was a demon who abducted me and tried to get information about the Winchester. I didn't know them on that point so he searched for another reason to keep me."

Lucifer looked at you with worry.

"You've been tortured?", he asked, "How long?"

"Two months.", you said and felt tears appearing in your eyes. To many memories came back.

"The scars on my back… He wasn't a fan of flogging so he only did it twice. 5 on my chest, 3 on my arms and 8 on my legs. He really took some effort to… make me feel as worthless as possible."

Lucifer leaned towards you to wipe the tears of your cheeks. Then he took you wrists. "That wasn't a Ghul, wasn't it?"

"No", you cried, "the boys found me and brought to a safe place and I was supposed to get better. I felt so great about myself and then it was just completely shattered. And I just felt…. Nothing except pain. "

Lucifer pulled you into his arms and you started to sob.

"A few hours after they found me I locked myself in the bathroom and just stood in front of the mirror. Do you know what it is like to look in the mirror and hate what you see? I hit my reflection until the glass broke, picked up a piece of broken glass and slit my wrists. The boys found me and Castiel healed me. We never found out why it didn't completely heal. So I carry this markings which I have to hide because otherwise everyone will ask and I will remember."

Lucifer held you as close as he could. "I'm so sorry. I didn't want everything to come back."

Lucifer cuddled and tried to comfort you. You laid on that couch for about an hour.

"I knew you where close with Sam and Dean."

"I need to see them again, Lucifer. They saved me and I ran away. I don't regret running but I feel like I betrayed them. I never called or told them that I am alright…"

Lucifer cut you off. "I called them!"

You sat up. "What?"

"I left messages once a week. They don't believe me of course and threat me all the time but…"

"They know? You can't just stay in contact and never tell me."

"I was going to tell you that's why I wanted to meet this noon."

You didn't know what to say. "I… I need to see them. I have to explain.."

Lucifer grabbed your arms. "Hey, hey, hey. They don't know about… US."

"They will hate me. Reject me. I'm going to lose them."

"The surprise won't be that big. When they realise that the world isn't going to end and you are alright they will understand."

You stood up and started walking in circles.

"No. They will think you forced me, that you I'm just decoration or a toy."

He cupped you cheeks and looked deep into your eyes.

"Would I do that with a toy?"

He carefully kissed you and you felt sudden warmth coming from his cold lips. You pulled away.

"What was that?" Lucifer smiled. "I had to check something."

You looked at him questioning.

"Castiel couldn't heal you because an Angel can't touch another ones property."

"What do you mean?"

"It's not just love. We are soul mates."


	7. No Fair

Ocean Eyes

No Fair

"For how long have you been standing there?", Dean asked. You were in Bobby's house. Lucifer had zapped you in. "Just a minute."

Dean looked at your face while Sam was checking your Body for injuries. "Are you...", Dean started, "you?" You nodded.

A moment of silence past until you decided to open your mouth again. "I missed you, boys." Sam smiled. Then he jumped up, ran towards you and pulled you into a tight, warm hug. Dean followed him and you ended up in a Winchester sandwich. "Are you alright?", Sam asked, "We got some messages from Lucifer."

"Yeah, About that." The boys moved away from you and looked at you with questioning eyes. "First of all you don't have to worry about me. I don't know what he told you. I didn't know he was in contact with you in the first place. Apart from that he is nice."

"Is nice the only adjective that comes to your mind, Sugar?", a voice behind you said. Sam grabbed his gun and Dean took your shoulder and pulled you behind him. His grip tighten as Lucifer took a step towards you and held up his angel blade. You hissed in pain.

"Hands off, Winchester!" You wiggled yourself out of Dean's grip and slowly walked toward Lucifer. You looked at him with a straight face and raised a finger. You laid it on top of his hand which clutched the knife and pushed it down calmly without needing any power. Lucifer's expression changed to a worried look. Sam and Dean looked at you surprised. Lucifer reached down to your arm on which Dean left bruises and healed them. "I think we need to explain them something.

"So you are her actual… soulmate?", Dean asked. "Yes.", Lucifer said.

"And the world is safe from… at least you?" "Yes.", Lucifer said again.

You started to feel strange.

Sam rubbed his head. "I believe your story but it's still hard to… you know… trust you."

"I understand that. But you can."

Sam leaned back and rubbed his head again.

"So um.. Are you going to stay with Lucifer or I don't know. What are your plans?"

You were about to say something but suddenly everything around you moved in slow motion. Your breathing got faster and you felt like you were on fire.

"Y/N? Are you alright?", Lucifer asked and put his hand on your back.

The boys stood up. "It's…", you breathed, "It's hot. I can't breath."

Your vision turned black as you fainted.

When you woke up. Lucifer's was the first face you saw. "Are you alright?", Sam asked. You suddenly felt alright again and stood up with Lucifer's help.

"Is that normal?", he asked. The Winchesters shook their heads and Lucifer picked you up bridal style. "I'm fine.", you protested. But Lucifer walked over to the couch and laid you down. "Did that happened before?" "Only once. Yesterday after Breakfast."

Lucifer thought about it a moment then he picked you up again and turned to face Winchesters. "I'll take her home. We stay in touch."

Then he disappeared.

He laid you down on the bed and cupped your cheeks. "You should have told me that you were sick."

"I'm not sick, Lucifer.", you defended yourself.

He took your hands and kneeled in front of you. "What is it then?"

"I think I'm pregnant."

The Devils expression changed into a huge smile. "No way. I'm going to be a Dad?"

You were surprised by his reaction . "You are okay with having a baby?"

"Okay? Y/N, you're giving me the chance to prove that I can do more than just destroy and ruin. This is all I ever needed."

You laughed in relief and then started to cry.

"Why are you crying?"

"Fucking hormones!"

Lucifer laughed and pulled you into hug.


	8. You really know how to make me cry

Ocean Eyes

You really know how to make me cry

"Love?", you called.

"I'm ready.", Lucifer answered. Three days had passed since you told him you're pregnant. Today you were going to take Lucifer on a hunt with your Brothers. You took his hands and in the next moment you found yourself in the Winchester's living room.

"Ah, the lovers have arrived.", Dean said.

Sam handed you the demon-killing knife. "You didn't hunt for a while, did you?", he asked.

"Yeah, but don't think I'm rusty!" You put the knife in your belt and turned to Lucifer.

"Are you sure about that?", you asked.

Dean looked up, "About what?"

"I am sure.", Lucifer said "I'm going Human style."

He took a step back and pulled out a small glass-vessel. He took a deep breath before his grace left his body and flew into the vessel. Lucifer groaned and sank to his knees. Quickly he closed the vessel.

"What?", Dean asked, "He must really trust you."

"Lucifer? Are you alright?", you asked and laid a hand on his shoulder.

He opened his eyes and looked up to you.

He looked at you with admiration and was absolutely fascinated.

"I can almost see your face, Y/N."

You leaned down and kissed him.

"This is amazing! I can feel . I can taste your lips and see the colour of your eyes. And oh my dad, your brothers are some handsome looking fellas."

You hit his shoulder and he only looked shocked for a second before being fascinated again.

"Let's go!"

"A man killed six woman between 18 and 25 years old in Holdrege, Nebraska. The Killer was identified as Bryce Miller who is on the FBI's most wanted list for 94 murders in 7 states. He uses to kill with a crossbow and get this… on every crime scene the officers noticed the smell of sulphur.", Sam said while he was tipping something on his tablet.

Lucifer looked up, "I know him. Bryce is just his vessel the demon's name is Hayden Scott. I send him to kill one woman in Californian but he seemed to continue his road trip."

Dean looked at him, "It seems like that."

Sam gave him a bitch face, "Seriously?"

The older Winchester turned on the engine and said, "Get comfortable. We are going to drive about 5 hours."

The time passed really fast and you listened to Dean's collection of Elvis tapes. You fell asleep on Lucifer's shoulder and for the first time you felt his heartbeat.

You woke up and looked up, where you expected to see Lucifer. But you smiled when you realised that you weren't laying on him. It was the Devils head which laid on your shoulder and it was his hand which rested on your stomach.

"Sam!", you whispered. He turned around and looked at you.

"I know. ", he grinned, "I already took a picture."

"Bastard.", you said. Lucifer started to move.

"Y/N?", he asked and looked up. "Hey, sweety!", you said.

Lucifer sat up and scratched his head. "I understand why humans enjoy sleeping so much." You cuddled again and the car was silent.

"Lady and Gentleman we are at the end of our tour.", Dean said

He parked the car near the road and turned of the engine.

"Alright", Sam started, "I looked up the name "BryceMiller" and it seems le he rented a house a mile from here and guess what… he rented it a week ago and is going to leave town in a few days."

"So we are going to go in and kill him?", Lucifer asked.

Sam nodded, "Saving the vessel wouldn't be a for anyone so… yeah. We kill him."

"Let's go then!", you said and all of you got out of the car.


	9. When you give me your ocean eyes

Ocean Eyes

When you give me your Ocean Eyes

"Again.", you told Lucifer. He bowed down again and looked for a hidden key. You kept playing with bottled grace around your neck. "It's important if you want to sneak in quietly. Kicking in doors isn't always the correct way."

Lucifer sighed, "I understand but it isn't here!" He stood up and looked at you. Dean came up behind you and laid a hand on your shoulder. "Get it done, lovebirds we don't have all night!"

Sam had stayed away with the car to keep his eyes open for more Demons.

"Fine.", you smiled and took the key out of your pocket. "I told you to look everywhere." Lucifer grabbed it carefully and stared into your eyes. "I WILL check you next time, you evil thing!"

Slowly he pushed the key inside the lock and turned it. Dean and you held your guns ready.

All three of you walked in slowly and split up in two teams. "Three hunters, one demon. It should work.", you thought as you turned around a corner and walked into the living room. You wanted turn around and give Lucifer a sign to check the next room but a flicker of light caught your eye.

A mirror laid on the small coffee table. You picked it up and looked at your reflection. The next few things happened so fast that you didn't even had the time to blink. The last thing you saw was your and another men's reflection right behind you. He had pushed you away faster than you could turn around. The window clanked as you broke through and fell on the grass. You groaned in pain and laid a hand on your chest.

"Necklace!", you thought. It was gone. "Y/N!", you heard Lucifer yell. He stood by the window and looked at the man above you with more hate you could ever imagine in someone's eyes.

You looked up. He held a strange dagger in one and Lucifer's grace in the other hand.

"Give it back!", you hissed and immediately felt pain in your ribs again.

"Stay down, sweetheart!", he said and disappeared.

"Y/N?", Lucifer asked again. "I'm fine. Get him!", you yelled back.

You took a deep breath before you stood up and ran towards the door.

Inside the fight had already gone on. teleported himself away so quickly that the hunters barely had a chance to hit him.

Dean laid on the floor and the Demon was about to hit when him, Dean suddenly held up a hand. "Wait! Just allow me a question."

The Demon stopped his movement. "Your name is Bryce but you rented the house under the name Hayden. Why?"

"That's simple.", he said, grabbed Dean's neck and threw him across the room. "The first man I ever killed was called Hayden."

"Thanks man.", Dean hissed. You took his moment of distraction to hit him from behind. Bryce stumbled forwards and nearly fell into the fireplace.

"Bitch!", he cursed. Lucifer turned furious at that word and grabbed pulled his head back by his hair.

"Don't you dare calling her that!" Lucifer hit him multiple times for an invisible force threw him away. Bryce disappeared again.

Silence fell into the room. "Good hit.", Dean said smiling. "You work out?" "Stop it, Deon-O."

Lucifer just smiled at you. But his face froze.

And so did your as you felt the pain in your back. You looked down at yourself and saw the tip of the dagger looked out of your stomach.

"Nooooo!", Lucifer screamed with a breaking voice. Bryce pulled out the knife, moved his arm around you and stabbed in your stomach for at least six times. Lucifer just looked at you with a shocked expression. His mouth was half open and his eyes were focused on your stomach. You pulled together all your thoughts and dropped on your knees. Dean didn't waste a second and threw his knife. You guessed that he hit perfectly because you heard the body drop.

You started to fall back but Lucifer was on your side to catch you.

"Y/N! Please stay with me. Don't you leave me alone."

You barely heard him. Everything was there at once. Three people saying your name. The crackle of the fire. You felt how Lucifer pulled the knife out of you moaned.

Warm blood streamed over your body tears rolled down your checks to meet Lucifer's.

"Lucifer?", you asked.

"I'm here. Don't talk!"

Dean was on his phone. He probably called Cas.

"He had your Grace."

"Shh! We'll find a way. Cas will be here soon. We will fix you, Y/N. Just hold on."

Castiel appeared on your side an laid his hand on your stomach.

He frowned: "I can't heal you. I can't even reduce the pain."

"That's because it doesn't hurt.", you said.

"No, no, no, no. It will be okay again!", Lucifer promised.

"It is already okay. It's okay."

"You can't go now! You won't leave me!"

He picked you up bridal style and carried you outside. You coughed and spilled out some blood. Dean handed Lucifer a small planked which he pressed on your injuries.

You asked him to stop and sit down so you could look at the stars.

"Do you remember the tent?"

"Yes. Of course."

"We should have stayed in that tent."

"We will go back there. It will be perfect."

"It is perfect. I'm in the arms of my first real love. The first person I ever truly loved…I love you."

He smiled weakly and held you tighter: "I love you too, Y/N!"

"You have to tell my Brother. You have to tell Sam. Promise me to tell them and… you will look out for each other."

"I promise. I promise."

Your breath began to be imperceptible. Two lives were ending. Your heartbeat was weak and you saw images flashing before your inner eye.

Childhood. Your first hunt. When you meet the Winchesters and your life with them.

"Y/N. Can you hear me?"

You tried to speak but you were to weak. More memories appeared and you closed your eyes to embrace them.

Lucifer kept talking to you. You remembered how you meet him. The dance. The first kiss. The night you spent in the tent together.

"I can't lose this.", you thought. "I need to keep going"

The nice breakfasts. The day you told you were pregnant. The day he turned human.

You wanted to scream and fight. You wanted to move but all you could do was to open your eyes and stare at Lucifer's ocean of colours.

"Y/N?"

"I'm here!", you tried to scream.

But laid still. Pain and panic surrounded you and Lucifer's tears fell on your face.

"Why?", you whispered. And your eyes fell shut.

You stood, as a ghost next to your own body.

Lucifer cried and screamed. Dean held Sam who fell onto his knees as he walked out of the car.

A hand touched your shoulder and everything disappeared.

You were dead and on your way to hell.

Everything for nothing was a dumb exchange.

Stupid


End file.
